Destiny: New Age/ Kroniki Genosa I- Strata
Genos!- chłopak się odwrócił. Dziewczyna próbowała złapać oddech by móc mówić dalej. Jej długie thumb|400pxbrązowe włosy opadały na jej plecy a grzywka na czole o mało co nie zasłaniała jej niebieskich oczu. -Mówiłem byś się ścięła...- marudził jak zwykle na fryz swej siostry, dla niej nie było to niespodzianką. -Znów idziesz na samotną misję?- zapytała po dłuższej chwili. -Tak a co?- dziewczyna smutno spojrzała na brata. Ten patrzył na nią jak by nie wiedział, że ona się martwi. -Sam dobrze wiesz, że to niebezpieczne!- chłopak się uśmiechnął. Podszedł do siosty i puknął ją palcem w czoło. -A ty jak zwykle zbytnio się przejmujesz!- zaśmiał się Genos- Wyluzuj trochę. Robiłem to wiele razy, a po za tym jestem hunterem. A my potrafimy sobie poradzić w pojedynkę. -Po prostu nie chcę by coś ci się stało! -Czyżby siostrzyczka się bała o młodszego braciszka?- zaśmaił się Genos pochylając się w stronę niższej dziewczyny. -Głupek...- warknęła odwracając się od Genosa. -Ewa... Rozumiem, że obiecałaś rodzicom się mną zająć, ale ja jestem hunterem a ty warlockiem. Żyjemy w dwóch różnych światach...- dziewczyna nadal stała odwrócona do niego. -Po prostu wróć żywy! -I nawzajem!- Genos skierował się do hangaru przed tym biorąc swój sprzęt od Banshe. Exo zajmującego się rozdawaniem broni strażnikom w zależności od ich rangi. Rewolwer MOS CALAMUS I i karabin snajperski ASCALON-LR1 mu w zupełności wystarczyły. Nie kłócił się o lepszy sprzęt. Doskonale wiedział, że "najlepsze" pukawki i pancerze daje się najwyższym komandorom i cztery rangi niższych od nich. A by te wysokie rangi zdobyć trzeba było wykazać się umiejętnościami i "stażem" jak to zwykł mawiać na to. -Znowu samotna misja?- spytała z zaciekawienia Amanda- Nie nudzi ci się to? Wysoka blondynka siedziała na swoim biurku monitorując przeloty strażników lecących na samotne misje jak i oddziałów. -Nie...- oznajmił Genos- Mój statek może polecieć? -W każdym momencie.- odpowiedziała nadal gapiąc się na podręczny ekran. -To super. Genos chciał jak najszybciej stąd wylecieć. Chciał jak najszybciej wykonać tą misję i wrócić do domu, do rodziny, do siostry. Tylko ona mu została, keidy rodzice umarli na gruźlicę tylko ona była w stanie się nim zająć. To dzięki niej był tym kim był. Wsiadł do swojego statku, odpalił systemy i poszywował w powietrze w kierunku celu. Podróż zajęła mu tylko dwie godziny. Spokojnie wylądował na jakieś łące trzy kilometry od celu. Wyszedł ze swojego statku i wziął parę głebokich wdechów. W końcu czyste powietrze, o wiele czystrze niż w mieście... Spojrzał w górę, zachodzące słońce ogrzewało go swymi promieniami, uderzało w niego fotonami. Jednak nie mógł się tak zastanawiać. Wziął swój karabin snajperski i ruszył w kierunku dużego miasta w którym jeszcze parę wieków temu żyli ludzie- do starego Rzymu. Kolebka chrześcijaństwa i kultury antycznej. Dawna stolica Imperium Rzymskiego, potem Włoch. A teraz? Gruzy zamieszkałe przez upadłych powoli przejmowane przez naturę. Po dłuższej wędrówce ukazał mu się. Rzym w pełnej okazałości... to znaczy w swej dawnej okazałości. Ruiny wieżowców, bloków, kościołów, które nie zdążyły przeistoczyć się w islamskie meczety, których swoją drogą Genos nie cierpiał. Wszystko to komponowało się z dawnymi starożytnymi budowlami, które powoli przechodziły do histori zmieniając się w kupy gruzów. Nad miastem przelatywały różne statki obcych. Hunter doskonale wiedział do kogo należą. Do Domu Królów, drugiego największego domu upadłych zamieszkującego ziemię. Był on większy od pozostałych mniejszych jednak nadal nie równał się z Domem Diabłów. Można rzec, że wygrali dawne walki z diabłami i zdobyli Rzym, ale to tylko złudzenie. Przywódcy Domu Królów od zawsze wiedzieli, że jedynie dostali te ziemie jako lenno, które diabły będą chciały odzyskać w swoim czasie. Pewnie diabłom nie chciało się z nimi walczyć ze względu na konflikt z ludźmi i rojem, który swoją drogą też zają parę miast. Genos śmiało wszedł w granice miasta wchodząc tak na terytorium upadłych. Przechodził między gruzami wypatrując wrogów. Z jednej uliczki doszedł go świst. Szybko schował się w pobliskim sklepiku. Shank wraz z wandalem patrolowali teren. Mimo iż wojna dawno się zakończyła upadli wiedzieli o tym, że ludzie wciąż walczą jedynie kąsając ich. Genos przeczekał chwilę, aż dźwięk wentylatorów shanka zniknie. Powoli wyślizgnął się ze sklepu i ukradkiem w pozycji klęczącej poszedł w stronę wieżowca firmy, która nazywała się S.C.K corporation. Przynajmniej to wywnioskował Genos. Udało mu się przejść przez ulicę do wieżowca bez napotkania innych upadłych. Powoli zaczął wspinać się na szczyt po schodach. Na trzydziestym piętrze spojrzał na tabliczkę leżącą na ziemi, która kiedyś wisiała na ścianie. -Żartujecie? Sto trzydzieści pięter?- Genos wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Ściągnął swój hełm i usiadł pod ścianę. Nie łatwo jest wchodzić na górę z ciężkim karabinem- Czemu nie mogłem dostać misji w cosmodromie, albo w Kołobrzegu. Nawet Manhatan byłby lepszą opcją! Chłopak zacisnął zęby, założył hełm i wznowił wspinaczkę po schodach. W końcu mimo trudu dotarł na szczyt. Dysząc podszedł do skraju płaskiego dachu budynku i zaczął namierzać cel. Wszędzie było ciemno po tym jak zaszło słońce, nawet noktowizor w jego lornetce mało pomagał. Jednak miał cel- wyeliminować jednego z baronów królów. Łatwa fucha... teoretycznie. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazł swój cel. Baron stał na placu watykańskim otoczony wandalami jako ochrona. Wyglądało na to, że szykował się do powrotu do swojej siedziby. Hunter szybko wziął swoją snajperkę i odbezpieczył. Przycelował i po paru oddechach zacisnął spust. Pocisk opuścił lufę z lecącym za nim językiem ognia. Zanim się zorientował pocisk trafił cel w potylicę automatycznie go zabijając. -Teraz trzeba stąd spadać...- mruknął biegnąc w stronę schodów. Zbiegał z nich jak szalony z odbezpieczonym rewolwerem w ręku. Parę dregów szybko wbiegło na górę i zaczęło oddawać strzały w stronę człowieka. Genos oddał parę strzałów i obcy padli martwi na podłogę zaplamioną niebieską krwią. Na parterze czekała na niego spora grupa upadłych. Genos ledwo zdążył schować się za biurkiem recepcji pod ostrzałem broni obcych. Z pasa wyjął jeden granat elektryczny. Wyciągnął zawleczkę i rzucił za siebie w stronę ostrzeliwujących go obcych. Eksplozja zabiła paru i zdezorientowała resztę wrogów. Hunter wykorzystał to wychylając się i oddając strzały z rewolweru. Kule przebijały pancerz i ciało wrogów z łatwością. Dekapitowały głowy w ułamku sekund wyrzucając tak dusze obcych do piekła. Jednak nie zdążył załatwić wszystkich. Ocalali znów zaczeli ostrzeliwać pozycję strzelca. Dwie zabłąkane kule trafiły Genosa w prawe ramię. Siedział pod ladą próbując zatamować krwotok. Do jego uszu dobiegły kolejne strzały. Nie należały one do dźwięków wydawanych przez broń obcych. Szybko wyjrzał zza lady. Nad trupami upadłych stał inny strażnik- warlock. W ręku trzymał ciężki karabin maszynowy. To był Thunderlord bez dwóch zdań. Warlock musiał być wysoki rangą skoro mu go dali. Rdzeń tej broni non stop się kręcił tworząc energią, którą potem nasyci pociski wystrzeliwane w kierunku wroga. Genos powoli wyszedł w stronę żołnierza. -Można cię nazwać szczęściarzem.- objaśnił warlock. -Niby czemu? Standardowa grupa wrogów.- oznajmił Genos. -Z rannym ramieniem za dużo nie zdziałasz... -Wal się. -Po co ta agresja? Mogłeś chociaż podziękować za ratunek. Zjdedli by ciebie w ułamku sekund. -Dzięki...- powiedział Genos po dłuższym zastanowieniu. Ominął warlocka i zaczął iść w kierunku swego statku. -Już sobie idziesz?- zapytał zdziwiony warlock. -Tia. Zrobiłem to co miałem zrobić, więc spadam.- Odpowiedział hunter- To do zobaczenia i powodzenia! -Dzięki... Genos w końcu wrócił ze swojej misji. Cieszył się na myśle zobaczenia się z siostrą. Szybkim truchtem wyszedł z hangaru. Już chciał iść do domu, ale zatrzymał go jeden ze strażników. -Jesteś Genos Trow?- sytał. -Tak...- Genos zrobił przerażoną minę. Niech tylko tego nie mówi. Nie chciał usłyszeć jego wiadomości. -Genos, twoja siostra nie żyje... Kategoria:Opowiadania